wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/I
Była godzina pierwsza po północy, gdy Połaniecki zbliżał się do dworu w Krzemieniu. Za swoich dziecinnych lat był on dwukrotnie w tej wsi, dokąd jego matka, daleka krewna pierwszej żony dzisiejszego właściciela Krzemienia, woziła go na wakacje. Połaniecki usiłował teraz przypomnieć sobie tę miejscowość, ale przychodziło mu to z trudnością. Po nocy, przy księżycu, wszystko brało kształty odmienne. Nad zaroślami, łąkami i grudzią leżał nisko biały tuman zmieniając całą okolicę jakby w bezbrzeżne jezioro, które to złudzenie powiększały jeszcze odzywające się w tumanie chóry żab. Noc była lipcowa, bardzo pogodna i oświecona pełnią. Chwilami, gdy żaby milkły, słychać było derkacze grające po rosie, a czasem z daleka, od błotnistych stawów ukrytych za olszynami, odzywał się, jakby spod ziemi, głos bąka. Połaniecki nie mógł się oprzeć urokowi tej nocy. Była mu ona jakaś swoja, i tę swojskość odczuwał tym lepiej, że dawniej nieczęsto bywał w kraju, a dopiero przed dwoma laty powrócił na stałe z zagranicy, gdzie spędził pierwszą młodość, a później zajmował się sprawami handlowymi. Teraz, gdy wjeżdżał do tej śpiącej wioski, przypomniało mu się także własne dzieciństwo, pamiętne ze względu na matkę, która od pięciu lat nie żyła, i dlatego że przykrości i troski tego dzieciństwa, w porównaniu do dzisiejszych, wydawały się zupełnie błahe. Bryczka wtoczyła się na koniec do wsi, którą poczynał krzyż stojący na wydmie. Pochylił się on już bardzo i groził upadkiem. Połaniecki pamiętał go dlatego, że w swoim czasie pochowano pod tą wydmą wisielca, którego znaleziono na gałęzi w pobliskim lesie, a potem ludzie bali się tamtędy nocą przechodzić. Za figurą poczynały się pierwsze chaty. Ale ludzie już spali. W żadnym oknie nie było światła. Jak okiem sięgnąć, połyskiwały tylko na nocnym tle nieba oświecone księżycem dachy chałup, które w tym blasku wydawały się srebrne i siwe. Niektóre chałupy były umazane wapnem i świeciły jasnozielono; inne, ukryte w sadkach wiśniowych, w gąszczu słoneczników lub tyczkowej fasoli, zaledwie wychylały się z cienia. Po podwórkach szczekały psy, ale jakby przez sen, dając wtór rechotaniu żab, graniu derkaczy, bąków i tym wszystkim wołaniom, którymi odzywa się letnia noc, a które potęgują jeszcze wrażenie ciszy. Bryczka, posuwając się zwolna sypką, piaszczystą drogą, wtoczyła się na koniec w ciemną aleję popstrzoną tylko tu i ówdzie światłem wdzierającym się przez liście. Na końcu tej alei poświstywali stróże nocni. Przy ujściu bielił się dwór, w którym kilka okien było oświeconych. Gdy bryczka zaturkotała przed gankiem, z domu wybiegł służący chłopak, który począł pomagać Połanieckiemu przy wysiadaniu, a oprócz tego zbliżył się stróż nocny i dwa białe psy, widocznie bardzo młode i łagodne, gdyż zamiast szczekać, jęły łasić się, wspinać się na gościa i okazywać z jego przybycia radość tak wielką, iż stróż musiał miarkować jej wylew za pomocą kija. Chłopak zdjął z bryczki rzeczy Połanieckiego, on sam zaś znalazł się po chwili w jadalnym pokoju, gdzie czekała na niego herbata. Przy jednej ścianie stał orzechowy kredens, obok zegar z wielkimi wagami i kukułką, z drugiej strony dwa liche portrety kobiece w strojach z osiemnastego wieku, na środku zaś stół nakryty białą serwetą, otoczony krzesłami o wysokich poręczach. Pokój ten, oświecony jasno, pełen pary unoszącej się z samowara, wyglądał dość gościnnie i wesoło. Połaniecki począł przechadzać się wzdłuż stołu, ale skrzypienie własnych butów raziło go w tej ciszy, poszedł więc ku oknu i patrzał przez szyby na oświecone księżycem podwórze, po którym te same dwa białe psy, które witały go z takim wylaniem, goniły się teraz ze sobą. Po niejakim czasie drzwi przyległego pokoju otworzyły się i weszła młoda osoba, w której Połaniecki domyślił się córki właściciela Krzemienia, urodzonej z drugiej jego żony. Na jej widok wyszedł więc z framugi okna i zbliżywszy się w swoich skrzypiących butach do stołu skłonił się i powiedział swoje nazwisko. Panna wyciągnęła do niego rękę i rzekła: — Wiedzieliśmy z depeszy o pańskim przyjeździe. Tatko trochę chory i musiał się położyć, ale jutro rad będzie pana zobaczyć. — Nie moja wina, żem przyjechał tak późno — odpowiedział Połaniecki — pociąg przychodzi dopiero o jedenastej do Czerniowa. — A z Czerniowa jeszcze dwie mile do Krzemienia. Mówił mi ojciec, że pan tu nie pierwszy raz. — Przyjeżdżałem tu z matką, gdy pani nie było jeszcze na świecie. — Wiem. Pan jest krewny ojca. — Ja jestem krewny pierwszej żony pana Pławickiego. — Ojciec bardzo ceni związki rodzinne, choćby najdalsze — odrzekła panna. I zaczęła nalewać herbatę odganiając od czasu do czasu drugą ręką parę, która podnosząc się z samowara przesłaniała jej oczy. Gdy rozmowa się przerwała, słychać było tylko tyk zegara. Połaniecki, którego interesowały młode kobiety, przypatrywał się pannie Pławickiej. Była to osoba średniego wzrostu, dość wysmukła; włosy miała ciemne, twarz łagodną, ale jakby zgaszoną, płeć nieco opaloną od słońca, oczy niebieskie i prześliczne usta. W ogóle była to twarz kobiety spokojnej i delikatnej. Połaniecki, któremu nie wydała się brzydka, ale też nie wydała się piękna, myślał jednak, że jest dość miła, że może być dobra i że pod tą powierzchownością niezbyt świetną może posiadać mnóstwo tych rozmaitych przymiotów, które posiadają zwykle wiejskie panny. Jakkolwiek był młody, życie nauczyło go jednej prawdy, że kobiety przy bliższym poznaniu w ogóle zyskują, mężczyźni w ogóle tracą. Słyszał także o pannie Pławickiej, że całe gospodarstwo w Krzemieniu, prawie zresztą zrujnowane, polega na jej głowie i że to jest jedna z najbardziej zapracowanych istot na świecie. Otóż w stosunku do tych kłopotów, które musiały ją obarczać, wydała mu się spokojną i pogodną. Prócz tego pomyślał, że zapewne jej się spać chce. Widać to było nawet po jej oczach mrużących się mimo woli pod światłem wiszącej lampy. Egzamin byłby wypadł w ogóle na jej korzyść, gdyby nie to, że rozmowa z nią szła trochę trudno. Ale tłumaczyło się to tym, że się widzieli po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przyjmowała go przy tym sama, co dla młodej panny mogło być kłopotliwe. Na koniec wiedziała, że Połaniecki przyjechał do nich nie w odwiedziny, ale po pieniądze. Tak było w istocie. Matka jego oddała przed bardzo dawnym czasem dwadzieścia kilka tysięcy rubli na hipotekę Krzemienia, które Połaniecki chciał teraz odebrać, raz dlatego, że zalegano bardzo z procentami, a po wtóre, że będąc wspólnikiem Domu Handlowego w Warszawie wszedł w rozmaite interesa i potrzebował kapitału. Z góry też obiecał sobie nie czynić żadnych ustępstw i swoje koniecznie odzyskać. W tego rodzaju sprawach chodziło mu zawsze o to, by okazać się człowiekiem nieugiętym. Nie był on. nim może z natury, ale uczynił sobie z nieugiętości zasadę, a zarazem sprawę miłości własnej. Skutkiem tego często przesadzał, jak czynią zawsze ludzie, którzy coś w siebie wmawiają. I teraz więc patrząc na tę pannę miłą, ale widocznie senną, powtarzał sobie wbrew współczuciu, które się w nim budziło: "Wszystko to dobrze, ale musicie zapłacić." Po chwili rzekł: — Słyszałem, że pani wszystkim się tu zajmuje: czy pani lubi gospodarstwo? — Lubię bardzo Krzemień — odpowiedziała. — I ja lubiłem Krzemień, gdy byłem chłopcem. Ale gospodarzyć bym w nim nie chciał... Takie trudne warunki... — Trudne, trudne... Robimy też, co w naszej mocy. — To jest, pani robi, co w pani mocy. — Pomagam ojcu, który często jest cierpiący. — Ja się na tych rzeczach nie znam, ale z tego, co widzę i słyszę, wnoszę, że większa część rolników nie może liczyć na przyszłość. — Liczymy na Opatrzność... — To wolno, ale wierzycieli nie można do niej odsyłać. Twarz panny Pławickiej pokryła się rumieńcem — i nastała chwila kłopotliwego milczenia. A Połaniecki powiedział sobie: "Skoroś zaczął, to idź dalej." I rzekł: — Pani pozwoli sobie wyjaśnić cel mego przybycia. Panna spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, w którym Połaniecki mógł wyczytać: "Dopieroś przyjechał, godzina jest późna, ja ledwie żyję ze zmęczenia — że też najprostsza delikatność nie wstrzymała cię od rozpoczęcia takiej rozmowy." Głośno zaś odrzekła: — Ja wiem, dlaczego pan przyjechał, ale może będzie lepiej, gdy pan z ojcem o tym pomówi. — Dobrze; przepraszam panią — odrzekł Połaniecki. — To ja przepraszam pana. Ludzie mają prawo dopominać się o swoje, i ja jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. Ale dziś jest sobota; w sobotę ma się tyle roboty. Zresztą w tego rodzaju sprawach, pojmuje pan... Czasem, gdy przyjeżdżają Żydzi, układam się sama... Ale tym razem wolałabym, żeby pan mówił z papą. Będzie nam obojgu łatwiej. — Więc do jutra — rzekł Połaniecki, któremu zabrakło odwagi do powiedzenia, że w sprawach pieniężnych chce być traktowany jak Żyd. — Może pan pozwoli jeszcze herbaty? — Nie, dziękuję. Dobranoc pani. I wstawszy wyciągnął rękę; panna zaś podała mu swoją daleko mniej serdecznie niż na powitanie, tak że dotknął zaledwie końców jej palców. Odchodząc rzekła: — Służący wskaże panu pokój... I Połaniecki został sam. Czuł pewien niesmak i był niezadowolony z siebie, choć nie chciał wewnętrznie tego przyznać. Począł nawet wmawiać w siebie, że dobrze zrobił, gdyż przyjechał tu nie dla prawienia grzeczności, ale po pieniądze. Co mu panna Pławicka? Ani go grzeje, ani ziębi Jeśli go będzie miała za gbura, to tym lepiej, bo zwykle tak się dzieje, że im wierzyciel jest bardziej przykry, tym się go starają spłacić prędzej. Ale niesmak silniejszy był od tego rozumowania, albowiem jakiś głos szeptał Połanieckiemu, że tym razem nie chodziło tylko o dobre wychowanie, ale trochę o litość nad zmęczoną kobietą. Odczuwał przy tym, że postępując tak obcesowo, czyni zadość swej pozie, nie swemu sercu ani swym wrodzonym instynktom. Był zły także i na pannę Pławicka tym bardziej, że mu się podobała. Jak w tej uśpionej wiosce, jak w tej nocy księżycowej, tak i w tej pannie znalazł coś swojskiego, czego na próżno szukał w kobietach zagranicznych, a co wzruszało go więcej, niż się spodziewał. Ale ludzie wstydzą się często uczuć bardzo dobrych. Połaniecki wstydził się często wzruszeń, więc postanowił być nieubłaganym i przycisnąć nazajutrz starego Pławickiego z pominięciem wszelkich względów. Tymczasem chłopak zaprowadził go do sypialni. Połaniecki odprawił go zaraz i został sam. Był to ten sam pokój, który mu dawano, gdy za życia pierwszej żony pana Pławickiego przyjeżdżał do nich z matką. Więc wspomnienia opadły go znowu. Okna wychodziły na ogród, za którym był staw; w wodzie przeglądał się księżyc — i staw widać było lepiej niż za dawnych czasów, bo wówczas przesłaniał go wielki stary jesion, który musiała złamać burza, gdyż w tym miejscu sterczał tylko pień ze świeżym odłamaniem na wierzchu. Światło księżyca zdawało się zbierać na tym odłamaniu, które też błyszczało bardzo mocno. Wszystko to razem czyniło wrażenie ogromnego spokoju. Połaniecki, który żył w mieście wśród zajęć handlowych, zatem w ustawicznym natężeniu władz umysłowych i fizycznych, a zarazem w ustawicznym niepokoju, mimo woli odczuwał ten nastrój otaczającej go wisi, tak jak się odczuwa ciepłą kąpiel po wielkim trudzie. Wnikała w niego ulga. Próbował myśleć o swoich sprawach, o tym, jak się one obrócą, czy dadzą straty, czy zyski, wreszcie o swoim wspólniku Bigielu i o tym, jak on załatwi rozmaite interesa podczas jego niebytności — ale nie mógł. Natomiast zaczął myśleć o pannie Pławickiej. Osoba jej, jakkolwiek uczyniła na nim dobre wrażenie, była mu obojętną, choćby dlatego, że dopiero co ją poznał. Ale zajęła go jako typ. Miał lat trzydzieści kilka, był zatem w wieku, w którym instynkt z siłą niemal nieubłaganą popycha mężczyznę do założenia ogniska domowego, pojęcia żony i stworzenia rodziny. Największy pesymizm jest bezsilny wobec tego instynktu; nie broni od niego ani artyzm, ani żadne zadania życiowe. Skutkiem tego żenią się mizantropi, pomimo swej filozofii, artyści, pomimo sztuki, jak również wszyscy tacy ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że swoim celom oddają nie pół, ale całą duszę. Wyjątki potwierdzają zasadę, że ogół nie może żyć konwencjonalnym kłamstwem i płynąć przeciw prądom natury. Po większej części nie żenią się tylko ci, którym do małżeństwa stanęła na przeszkodzie ta sama siła, która małżeństwo tworzy, to jest ci, których miłość zawiodła. Stąd starokawalerstwo, jeśli nie zawsze, to najczęściej — jest ukrytą tragedią. Połaniecki nie był ani mizantropem, ani też człowiekiem wygłaszającym przeciwne małżeństwu teorie. Przeciwnie: chciał się ożenić i był przekonany, że powinien to uczynić. Czuł, że przyszedł na niego czas, więc szukał naokół siebie kobiety. Z tego wypływało to ogromne zajęcie, jakie budziły w nim kobiety, a zwłaszcza panny. Jakkolwiek spędził kilka lat we Francji i w Belgii, nie szukał mdłości u mężatek, chyba u nazbyt łatwych. Był to człowiek żywy i czynny, który utrzymywał, że romansować z mężatkami mogą tylko próżniacy i że w ogóle obleganie cudzych żon jest możliwe tam, gdzie ludzie mają bardzo wiele pieniędzy, mało uczciwości, a nic do roboty, zatem w społeczeństwach, gdzie istnieje cała klasa od dawna wzbogacona i pogrążona w wytwornej bezczynności towarzyskiego, a zarazem i szelmowskiego życia. On sam był istotnie bardzo zajęty, że zaś kochać chciał po to, by się ożenić, więc tylko panny budziły w nim zarówno psychiczne, jak i fizyczne zaciekawienie. Gdy spotykał jaką na swej drodze, przede wszystkim i od pierwszej chwili zadawał sobie pytanie: "Czyby nie ta?" — albo przynajmniej: "Czyby nie taka?" Obecnie myśli jego kręciły się w podobny sposób koło panny Pławickiej. Poprzednio słyszał o niej wiele od jej krewnej zamieszkałej w Warszawie — i słyszał rzeczy dobre, a nawet wzruszające. Obecnie jej cicha, łagodna twarz stawała mu przed oczyma. Przypomniał sobie jej ręce, bardzo ładne, o długich palcach, choć nieco opalone; jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz małe, czarne znamię, które miała nad ustami. Podobał mu się także jej głos. Przy tym, jakkolwiek powtarzał sobie przyrzeczenie, że nie poczyni żadnych ustępstw i musi swoje odebrać, jednakże zły był na los, który przyprowadził go do Krzemienia jako wierzyciela. Mówiąc do siebie językiem kupieckim, powtarzał w duchu: "Gatunek jest dobry — ale nie będę reflektował, bom nie po to przyjechał." Jednakże "reflektował", i to tak dalece, że rozebrawszy się i położywszy, długi czas nie mógł zasnąć. Koguty poczęły piać, szyby blednieć i zielenieć, on zaś widział jeszcze pod zamkniętymi powiekami pogodne czoło panny Pławickiej, jej znamię nad ustami i ręce nalewające herbatę. Potem, gdy już sen począł go morzyć, zdawało mu się, że trzyma te ręce w swoich i przyciąga je ku sobie. Nazajutrz zbudził się późno i przypomniawszy sobie pannę Pławicką pomyślał: "Aha! to ona tak wygląda!" Rodzina Połanieckich 01